1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a washing machine and method of controlling the same, which can accurately detect if wash water is splattered, and reduce an amount of the wash water that is splattered.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is designed to supply water into a washing tub in which laundry is loaded and washes the laundry using a water stream action generated when the washing tub rotates. At this point, as the washing tub rotates, the water in the washing tub may be splattered from the washing tub. This causes a plurality of limitations of the washing machine.
For example, when the water splattered from the washing tub contacts electric components, the washing machine may malfunction. In addition, when the water splattered from the washing tub is collected in the washing machine, bacteria harbor, casing unsanitary environment.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve accuracy of detecting if the wash water is splattered and prevent the wash water from being further splattered when the splatter of the wash water is detected.
Meanwhile, in a top loading type of washing machine where the washing tube rotates about of a vertical axis, a phenomenon in which a large amount of the wash water is splattered from the washing tube in a specific direction due to partial deformation of the washing tub caused by the rotation of the washing tub may occur. Therefore, disposition of a unit for detecting splattered water has to be carefully considered to accurately detect if the wash water is splattered.